


Underswap Chanine Fun Time

by Pokey



Series: The New Wolfrisk Movies [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, But because they have a fetish they get REALLY horny, Chara finally loves and accepts their body, Chara has ADD, Chara has a DeviantArt account, Chara transforms into a Jackal, Chara's a dork, Chara's kind of freaky, DFAB Chara, DMAB Frisk, F/M, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk is condescending and hateful... most of the time, Frisk is secretly really sweet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't believe i haven't tagged this as, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Instead of bonking them on the head, Is a tag on this website, Jackal!Chara, Joke's on you fuckers I'm young blood too, Leave comments for freaks sake, Lewd flashbacks, Lols, Masturbation, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Oh God Yes, Oh and 'fuck or die' is too?, Oh apparently i was supposed to put, On the cusp of adulthood, Or: the inability to censor oneself, Other, Rather than a wolf, Self-Doubt, Shota, Smut, The change makes them a little horny, The source of their horniness keeps changing, The two's personalities are similar but different from the Wolfrisk counterparts, Their brain keeps going off on tangents, Transformation, Transformation fetish, Transformation into, UT is to Wolfrisk like US is to Chanine, Verbal Dysdecorum, Were-Creatures, Which is why Chara lets them fuck 'em, charisk, fUCK ME, into, poor kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokey/pseuds/Pokey
Summary: The swap AU of the Werewolf AU. Of course I introduce it with an erotica fic.Chara is sitting on their bed, waiting for the sun to go down. They're nervous, sure, but they can't wait, either. They get off to werewolf transformation comics online, so why should this be any different?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta tell ya: if you got the fetish, you're gonna dig it. If you don't have the fetish, you'll probably like how horny Chara is, at least, since the focus is more on that than the change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A furry's wet dream, five thousand years in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Kingdom fo' _life!_

The time was drawing near. Chara could practically feel the energy gathering in the air. The last dregs of sunlight are disappearing, and the darker it gets, the more nervous they get. They can feel the moon peeking over the horizon. They wet their lips, and their mouth twitches. Their heart is racing, just hurry up and appear, dammit!

The small of their back begins to itch as the energy gathers, and gathers. It wants to poke out from under their form-fitting skinny jeans, it wants to grow, and thrash, and move. They want it to start already.  _They_ want their tail to shoot out of them as bad as _their tail_  does.

Finally, the ambient lunar power reaches the activation energy needed for the transformation to begin. Chara smiles as their body involuntarily begins to shake, as they feel cold sweat run down their belly. This weird, feverish feeling that washes over them sets their heart pumping.

Chara is so ready. It's been so _long_  since the last full moon, and they're so  _tired_ of their human body. They want the Jackal within them to burst free, _force_ their pathetic, pasty teenage body to change, force it to stretch, and grow, become something magnificent; they long for their fur, their tall, imposing stature, their long, pointed ears.

They feel their body protest against their plot -- it knows what they're planning. 'No, don't, please,' it pleads -- they feel sick. Of course, they know just the cure, they think, looking over to the window. Their little human butt climbs off of the comforter, and they stumble over to the nightstand, trying not to throw up. Their body doesn't want it, but they do. They need it, so badly, they think, shakily reaching up to the little rope for the blinds. They prop up on their other arm's elbow, and grasp the pullstring. They yank it into proper position, and moonlight bursts past the rapidly opening floodgates, bathing them, drenching them in it's cool, soft, electrifying embrace. Chara shudders, and shudders, grinning broadly as their body soaks up _more_ , and _more,_ driving their fever away better than any painkillers Frisk could've gotten them.

"Yes..." Their nail beds begin to ache the slightest bit, their ears begin to lightly throb, and the centers of their feet start feeling like they're too short. Their whole body feels as if it's being coated in a thick syrup, soaking it in, feeding the Jackal, making it's power begin to claw at the edges of their soul. Their cheeks get dusted the slightest bit red, and their pussy slowly starts to drip, drip, drip. They struggle to stand for the moment, but already a new vigor, an otherworldly feeling of strength, primal and stalwart is swelling in their chest, a feeling of red overtaking green, letting the latter rest for the night, and suddenly they can stand again. Their knees threaten to buckle, and with the moon's ceaseless discharge fueling them, they find it hard to form any coherent thoughts. It's getting harder to focus on anything other than their quickly growing urge to protect, keep the Egyptians who summoned them safe from harm, and they're doubled over, feeling their hands begin to tingle, grip the nightstand tighter. It's starting...  
  
"...Ah!" Chara yelps and grabs at their knuckles, feeling their fingers exchange that weird, visceral tingle for a potent, sharp stiffness as they begin to stretch, increasing in length by a couple inches. Their breathing picks up drastically, their stomach heaving as they stagger back over to the bed again and let their legs give out. They fall onto their side, and watch their shaking hands as they start to grow, their bones and joints making little pops and snaps in so many places beneath the skin. Their fingers are changing to all be of a long, abnormal length, though they knew their thumb wouldn't get quite as long.

Chara's head shoots up from where they gazed at their hands to see the moon's wonderful, tender light shining in ever brighter. The visceral flow just keeps building and building as the moon climbs; they can feel it. Their thoughts begin to become their own again, and energy courses through them in larger and larger quantities, beginning to feel to Chara like what they imagine being hopped up on energy drink is like -- they're feeling jittery, and innately excited, but in such a way that _why_ they are excited can't be pinpointed. 'Course, they'd never find out whether their suspicions are true -- they'll never let that filth even come close to slithering down their throat.  
  
"Hhh..." Chara can feel their claws coming in, feel their big toe crackle and pop it's way up to their ankle. They swallow, squeezing their eyes shut -- their feet are beginning to streetttch, and Chara's eyes begin to tear up, though they only whine -- they have a high pain tolerance, and can keep from waking Asgore from his pre-dinner nap. Besides, the changes to their body will get much more enjoyable, very soon. More painful, too, but once they get to that point their lust will be so all-consuming it'll just be like getting their ass spanked -- unlike their supple, plump little bum, though, these bits of pain will come courtesy of their body being unable to contain the sentinel within them. (Mmm, Anubis was gonna get Frisk to feel up their ass after dinner if they could help it. Or fill~, if they wanted to.)  
  
The sound of cloth being stretched to it's limit reaches their ears. Their socks are beginning to tear. They look down to see their lengthening feet begin to stress the fabric, pulling their socks down their ankles, which are currently making lots of quiet popping sounds as they force an extraneous point of articulation in between their heel and the center of their foot.  
  
Chara's sharpening toenails finally poke through the plush, factory made cotton, exposing their remaining four front-facing toes, currently throbbing and growing, to the open air. They bring down their hand, rubbing their toes as they push farther and farther from their heel and exacerbate the damage they're letting happen to their socks. As they rub, their soft, careful fingers begin to thicken, their fingernails getting pointy, darkening and changing shape, becoming veritable sickles.  
  
Chara lets out a shuddery breath as they feel their soft, round ears twitch involuntarily. Their sense of hearing slowly becomes more and more powerful as their ears grow taller, a thin layer of black hairs (gold hairs for the inner ear) blooming as the audio receptors climb ever higher. Chara smiles, closing their eyes and flexing their ears, pointing them in different directions, savoring being able to move them so easily again after so long. They reach their thick, clawed hand up to feel their ear, now poking up through their silky auburn hair. They lightly pinch the thinner skin between their thumb, pointer and middle finger, pressing their fingers into it at different angles, rubbing it up and down, savoring the feeling of the first of many soft follicles they'd be growing. They quietly groan as they feel how tall and soft it is. The jackal was coming, and they were damn ready for it.  
  
Their pulse speeds up into a gallop when they feel the thin, wiry muscles in their arms and legs begin to contract, becoming as tightly wound as Chara's steadily growing anticipation.  
  
Chara's biceps begin to throb beneath their sweater. Their pulse thuds just beneath the surface of the bulging muscles hiding beneath their shirt. Their lightly freckled cheeks grow ever warmer as they make the decision to watch their kickass guns come in.  
  
"Hhh, hhh..." Chara hurriedly pushes their body off of the blanket, feeling how their muscles struggle to contract any further, how already they pulse and push outward. Their body catapults backward into the wall, their heavy breathing catching when their spine collides with the plaster. They cross their arms in an 'x' formation across their chest, gripping the hem of their sweater, their belly heaving. They shift slightly on their bed -- they feel the rush of cool air against the recently exposed parts of their feet, which are beginning to itch as little hairs begin to sprout and rub uncomfortably against their socks.  
  
They begin to lift the sweater, up, up, purposefully letting the fabric scrape up their incredibly flat chest -- because of their high pain tolerance, the slight amount of arousal they'd get normally from this stimulation increases two-fold without anything to distract from it, allowing for a moderate amount of arousal. However, they _got off_ to werewolf transformations -- they used to read them on their phone (the employees needed to keep the little nuisance occupied _somehow_ ) in the dead of night, and once they got old enough to experience sexual desire, they began pleasuring themself to them, too, all while the other, younger, cuter, _wanted_ orphans slept (Christ, they had been there for so long their scrawny little ass stumbled across _masturbation,_ while they were _still_ in that damn building) -- since long beforetaking the old man's place as the Jackal (they feel kind of ashamed for tarnishing the dignified position by getting off from the change, but, on the other hand, the Jackal saved the Underground from their prison, so if the old man has a problem he can fuck off). And, as if that wasn't good enough, taking on the role eventually began to have some welcome side effects on their wimpy, ugly self.

Their human body got just a bit sexier every time they changed back. The trend finally plateaued about a year ago, they realize, but even when the bodily improvement was still part of their every reverse change, they hadn't noticed it's effects on their body, really. They didn't feel like they were getting healthier, they just felt less shitty.

It wasn't until after literal years, _after_ they successfully gave Frisk a second chance at living the life that was taken from them, _after_  Chara confessed their love for the younger child, _after_ they finally mustered the courage and bashfully lifted their shirt, _after_ 'scrawny, ugly little' Chara had gotten naked for them at _their_ request, _after_ they'd lost their virginity at fifteen, _after_ they got _fucked_  for the seventh time in a month, and finally, _after_ they found a body-length mirror propped up against their bedroom wall (the mirror was an 'anonymous contribution', with a tag that read 'now you can see how beautiful you truly are' in a beautiful cursive script that they recognized as Frisk's handwriting -- the personal touch was really sweet, but, it ruins the whole point of having the card left anonymously if it's clearly your handwriting, dumbass), that they finally stopped, and really _looked_ at themself.

The Jackal had made their body become unrecognizable to them, they realized. They turned and turned in front of the mirror, progressively taking more and more clothes off so they could examine themself from multiple angles. They were so much _hotter_  now, or, at the very least, their body's max capacity for being sexy. Their belly, once thin, but flabby, was now full, yet firm, plump but fit; their ass, tiny, flat, and decidedly unsexy back when they first started changing, was now nice and big, with a balance between muscle and fat so fine _they'd_ fuck it if they could. Their pale, freckled face, now a healthier shade, sporting cute, pinchable cheeks rather than sunken facial features (how did they not notice _that,_ at least), began to burn with embarrassment as they saw a couple little droplets fall -- their pussy (which was also much healthier; their orgasms had never felt quite this nice) had begun visibly dripping.

Their quality of life had improved so much just from making that (extremely rash) decision -- their decision to take on this sacred role that only SOULs of such bright red could carry, lift the burden off a weary one-hundred-seventy-two year old Egyptian man's shoulders -- they made that choice, _all because they thought it'd be a good way to spice up their masturbation sessions._  

To be fair, though, it totally did -- and, on top of that, if they got lucky, they would start changing whilst Frisk's cock was fucking them, and _those_ times turned them on the hardest, because Frisk (though they weren't a furry) wasinto Chara, regardless of their body -- that they could get cummies  _and_ sexy-ass muscles at the same time made them euphoric. ...To put a cap on it, transforming made them sexy, and it made them _drip_.

Chara lets their head fall back, dropping the sweater to the floor with little fanfare, letting it fall with a dull thump, and moans as their angry muscles are freed from their woolen prison. They stretch, flexing their well-toned, naked back (releasing dopamine into their body), reaching their intertwined clawed hands up to the sky, then lift their head back up with a little hum of satisfaction. Their bulging muscles are rapidly cooling down, now that they're free -- the cool, night air is doing wonders for their hotly burning body, and it's making them ache, just a little (especially since their red-hot tits are finally free). They lift their right hand, careful not to cut their skin, and slowly wrap their lengthy, large fingers around their clammy left bicep. They flex, and they squeeze.  
  
"Ohhh..." They groan, creasing their eyebrows, feeling the huge muscle throb, and throb, under their increasingly hairy hand's grip, pulsing thickly with every beat of their heart; so  _tight_. They fucking  _love_  being a hugeass furry.

When it happens for real, when they transform (holy fuck they love saying that), they get extremely horny, and even hornier as the changes get more and more drastic. ...The first night was always the sexiest, too, because up to that point their body would have gone so _long_ without changing (which was _bullshit_ , if they're frank), so, while it was always more painful the first night, it was more arousing, too (maybe the two sensations are caused by the same pheromones or some shit). Chara bought some cheap-ass thrift store clothes -- skinny jeans, and a pair of soft, plain, snug (Frisk approved of that part), uninteresting, weird-ass, stupid-ass, _girly_ -ass seafoam green  _panties_  -- at the beginning of the month, specifically to take advantage of this. (They made the decision after their eye-opening gaze into the mirror, when they realized they were actually kind of hot now, even if their tits still only pushed out by maybe two inches, at most, and their torso's curves practically didn't exist.) They plan on destroying the garments with their growing body and hopefully getting to come because of it, because that's what panties and skinny jeans deserve for existing -- to be torn to shreds and cummed in by a trashy DeviantArt user's vagina. Their socks they had forgotten about, but this whole thing was honestly too hot for them to care that their socks only covered half their foot, now. Plus, it was sexy watching their toes slowly poke through the fabric.  
  
They gasp, suddenly, feeling something in their shins pop. They look down to where their large, furry, clawed feet rest on the floor, wiggling their big, fuzzy toes idly as their shins slowly begin to lengthen -- the growth stretches the skin to it's limit, to the point where it's almost painful for them, but that feeling of strain only stokes the flame.  
Their face is burning so hot -- they wanna jack off, this is so hot. They want their gayass freckled face to grow. They want their fuggin' Anubis muzzle. They... they wish Frisk was here, so the little tyke could satiate their lust and hold them close -- they'll only just be turning 15 in a little less than two weeks... but Chara's still _seven_ teen for a few more days, so, it's still okay, right? ...Th-they can still hold their baby for a while longer, right?  
  
They're brought back to the present when they feel their belly begin to gurgle. They lurch forward, feeling the skin begin to stretch in a way that edges on painful, their anxiety forgotten -- here comes the spine bit.  
  
"Ah, ah- _ah_ ah, ah... ah..." Their head gets closer to their pelvis over a long series of short, pleasurable pops and snaps, as the change provides new spinal disks for them, with which they shall stand tall... and bend in all sorts of provocative positions whilst around Frisk, because being the Jackal has left their body super limber.

"Yeah~," Chara rasps, cupping their breast and thumbing their nipple as their spine lengthens, bringing their face closer to their crotch. They bend their other arm behind their back (silently savoring how their bulging bicep presses into their lengthening forearm with every beat of their heart) to feel their spine. Their hand's dark, short fur tickles their soft skin as it glides up and down over the multiple bumps that give away their spine's position, running over both all the original spinal disks they had before this sexy mess started, and the new ones that the Jackal grew for them.  
  
They look down again, and a grin works it's way onto their face -- a six pack had been carved into their lightly freckled belly as their torso had grown taller.  
  
"Oh, _god_ , that's so _hotttt_ ," Chara groans, leaning back onto their right elbow, running their left hand's fingers all along the divots and dips their abs make on their incredibly tight belly, with lidded eyes. They're getting super wet now. They need more. They can't believe this is the first time they've gone out of their way to look at how their body changes. Oh, wait, yeah they can -- up 'til recently, they thought their body was as undernourished and ugly as it had been when they first took this position.  
  
Chara's chest crunches outward. Chara makes a loud, shocked grunt -- their eyes go even wider than normal, but immediately become lidded again, and they begin drooling with lust. Ribs are slowly growing, making little crackling sensation like pop rocks. Chest itches, boobs hurt. Wanna go fuck something, let them feel their chest as it grows. Little molten cracks forming in their bones, pushing their chest out, making their blood pump. Their chest, their growing bones, their tummy, all getting so hot. They need to get bigger, need to scratch that itch. They need their body to relax; let it happen, it's natural, it's beautiful. Let go of your inhibitions... and grow.

"Hnngh...!" Their chest crunches again. "Ahh!" And _again_! Their heartbeat is thudding in their breasts as they reel from the feeling of having their belly  _stretch_ like that.

"Hohn..." That's it... relax... relax... that's right, keep growing, little human body, let the jackal have it's way.

Their ribs and sternum are growing into something big and imposing. ...They remember Frisk once said they're glad they didn't have the Jackal within them -- the power would be so tempting for them to misuse, and they don't want that. They could level Chara's hometown to the ground with this kind of power, and the concept of such raw, 24-karat power was really hot to Chara.  
  
"Ahhn~" Chara's chest is still growing. Their breasts are slightly swelling with arousal, their nipples growing about as hard as Frisk's cock does when Chara asks them for sex, and believe them, they need a goddamn mouth on these little guys right now almost as much as they need this doggy hand that's going right up their cunt.

"Hnngh?!" Their chest is finally done, and the empty, gnawing void they felt between their bones is mending itself, making them itch worse, making them hotter, their cunt wetter. Their nipples, belly, and clit throb together as one, each one begging for Chara to get fucked, and while they hate how fucking girly and submissive that is, they're a willing slave to their urges, because who doesn't love a good orgasm or three? Their perky, freckled tits are feeling kinda tight, and so very excited, their taut belly, tightly strung and thudding with anticipation, and their clit, begging and crying for something to please rub it, soothe it's aches, let them release.  
  
"Nngh~! Goddd, I can't deal~" Chara gives in to their urges; the jackal-to-be wiggles a huge, hairy hand down the hem of their jeans, pushes down and into their panties, frantically ghosting their clawed, fluffy middle finger over their sensitive crotch, pushing into their pussy and fucking it rapidly. The extra girth Chara's fingers are sporting is very much welcomed by their aching insides -- when the inserted object is large enough to stretch them open? Put actual _pressure_ on their cunt? It was nothing short of marvelous.  
  
"Hff, huhh... hmf!" They let themself fall over backwards onto the sheets as they jack off, grasping the rug with their large toes, and feel up their heaving belly with their other hand. A trail of black fur with trace amounts of gold is coming up through their pants, over their navel, beginning to cover their rockin' abs, and their crotch's pubic hair is starting to grow -- they didn't have much down there to begin with, so they get to watch their soft, nubile pelvis get completely swamped in silky black fur, they imagine, gazing down into their underwear, their mouth hanging slack. Plenty of their pale, lightly freckled skin still shows, but soft, plush fur is quickly blooming, around their minge, all up and down their crotch.

They begin rolling their hips, feeling how the hairs get just a _little_ bit longer every time their pelvis connects with their finger, as it pushes in and pulls out of their pussy, the hairs carrying with them the underlying promise that their whole body was gonna get furry, just like this.

"Fuck..." That really turns them on -- fuck their human body, they love being Anubis.  
  
Their biceps itch. Their chest itches. Their nipples ache. They fuck themself faster, thinking the transformation is almost complete...!

"Oh-h-h-h," Chara moans at the thought, straining their voice, hearing it waver just from the frantic pace they're giving self-love, how fast they're thrusting up into their hand. They grip their wet, slippery vulva, spreading their folds apart, with one finger pushing this side and two pushing the other, and trying their damnedest to palm their clit on top of that. They can't wait! They wanna come! They wanna grow! They fucking love being the Jackal! Ohh!

Their other hand comes up to their breast, cupping it and squeezing inward towards their nipple, letting the plush, soft skin pass between their fingers (the climb was over in less than a single second). They then change tactics; they press their nipple in with a finger, rubbing circles into their sensitive areola with it. Their remaining fingers repeatedly brush up against a long thin patch of fur, lined up perfectly with their sternum.  
  
Fur is slithering out of their chest, making it itch worse, but it's a good itch. They pause their tit-based ministrations, and begin scratching the still-growing patch of fur. The dopamine that their body releases as the little hairs are skritched makes them even hotter. It feels so unironically lovely, in that it feels pure, and beautiful (is this why dogs love being pet so much?).

_Scritch, scritch, scritch, scritch..._

"Auuhhh...!" Their head jerks itself onto it's side. Chara's eyes close when the scratching continues, and they begin to drool. They feel guilty for getting off to something so pure as scratchin's, but oh, _god_ , it feels so nice. They keep scratching, and scratching, and the thin patch of dark fur grows, and grows, quickly getting taller and covering more ground than their hand can contain.

The hairs' conquest of their chest seems to be all-encompassing. Fur stabs up through their tits, suddenly, and tickles their nipples as their chest continuously engages in light bouts of jerky bouncing (courtesy of their vivacious masturbation), titillating them further beyond fingering themself. The hairs that stimulate _both_ of their breasts  _continue_ to do so, and at the _same time_ , too, oh God, and the little aggravating, stimulating, horrible _outstanding_ little hairs just keep _growing_ , rubbing _more and more_ of their sensitive chest, rubbing, stimulating, obliterating them!

"Hhh... huhh... hhah!?" They're fucking their hand _harder_ , and _harder_ , trying to get it _deeper_ , and _deeper!_ They're fucking themself _so fast_ , a-and their _chest_ , i-it's too much, they're going over the edge! Yes...!

"Aah, _ah_ , ah- _ahh_!" Chara spasms, curling up (as opposed to arching their back, which surprises them) reflexively as come explodes from them. They feel their thighs and tight little belly sail to their huge chest, pressing against it as their pussy releases, and relieves, clenching tightly over and over, pouring a hot, burning liquid onto their fingers, matting the fur down. "Mmm...!" Chara whines, squeezing their eyes shut as they jizz their pants. It feels so good...  
  
"Oh, fuuckk~" Chara goes slack on the bed, their breathing deep and raspy, and they stare at the ceiling -- _god,_ that felt _great_. They raise their free arm, draping a furry hand and a _partially_ furry forearm over their forehead. Their auburn hair is damp with sweat, and their bangs are matted to their face.

Chara sweeps their hot, thoroughly sweat-soaked bangs away from their forehead, closes their eyes, and repeatedly flips their cool, cool hand, pressing either side into their forehead multiple times, soaking it's fur and (recently developed) paw pads with sweat -- they're so hot, their face is so hot. Their face is probably as red as their eyes right now. Their fur, though, is pleasantly cool. They move the back of their hand from their forehead to alternate between their brightly burning cheeks. As their hand moves, the night air rapidly cools whatever fur got imbued with the sweat it relieved from their forehead's heated skin moments before.

They have just enough time for their heavy breathing to finish calming down before the Jackal gets feisty again -- perhaps having an orgasm fucked with the change? Conflicting chemicals in the bloodstream? Oh, no, wait. There's _always_ a little pause during the change, 'cause it uses a fuckton of energy and needs a break at some point to build itself up again -- because the order in which the changes occur is always different, it's just hard to predict when the pause will be... there's no correlation at all! Good god, they're a dumbass. What the hell happened to 'post-nut clarity?'

They feel their thighs begin to tighten against their come-covered pelvis just as the refractory period tapers off. They gasp, their train of thought quickly flying back from the aether. They lift their head up to peek down their panties again. They'd felt their crotch get hairy earlier; no sooner did they start coming than the moment before their crotch's fur finished coming in. If their finger wasn't still pressed into their hot, wet walls, they think they'd have a little trouble locating the latter (with their eyes, anyway, heh heh heh). Their legs throb, and throb, promising to get hairy, swearing they would expand.

"Nnn, no, wait, I'm not ready!" They squirm, their finger threatening to slip out of them; the little bouts of involuntary twitching and pulsing are getting them horny all over again. This was gonna be so hot! It was always their favorite part of their comics; hell, it's why they chose to wear clothes they wouldn't grow into this time! They finally wanted to see the body beneath the clothes, by God, and they were gonna, and it was gonna happen in a really sexy way.

Another warning pulse resonates through their legs -- the jeans get a little tighter.  
  
"Ergh! Hhh, hh... I got it, I got it, I'm getting up!" They stagger to their feet, and feel their panties touch their pelvis' fur, immediately soaking through where the two touched. The fur was mostly hidden by their tight jeans, which still were tailored to fit their legs, if only for a moment longer -- those impeccable dancer's legs, which many would liken to that of a sex god's. They were so limber and tight -- easily theirs and Frisk's favorite part of Chara's human form. They weren't going to have their rad thighs for much longer.  
  
Chara can see their reflection in the body-length mirror on their wall, and it triggers a new line of thought, courtesy of their crippling arousal. They often had sex in front of the mirror now, as opposed to other locations, after Fri-- the _"anonymous party"_ gifted it to them. The reason for doing so was incredibly specific, and was related to the position they'd fuck in. Chara would stand facing away from the mirror, so Frisk could stare at Chara's ass whilst Chara fucked them, if they wanted... Frisk hardly ever did, though.

Chara would lift Frisk up (like the _petulant child_  that they were), Frisk would wrap their legs around Chara's torso, and Chara would support Frisk's thighs. Chara would then slowly, delicately push Frisk's cock between their folds, the both of them watching Frisk's tip get more and more squished as it pressed against their entrance, before finally their tip would give in to the pressure, and they'd squeeze their way in, pushing Chara open in one slick motion. Chara'd savor the sight of their soft, little dick slowly getting swallowed up, the sound of Frisk's smooth, wispy little voice breathing a lengthy, quiet moan, Chara's name passing their lips.

Chara'd savor the way it felt, being stretched open, Frisk's heartbeat thudding all the way down their painfully hard erection and lightly pushing against the immense pressure of Chara's hungry insides. They'd groan at how smooth Frisk's shy little cock felt inside them, as it slowly began to glide back and forth, in and out, growing hotter and hotter while Frisk got louder, their voice getting needier. Frisk's breathing would get super fast, temporarily pausing every time they stopped to make a noise, and they gripped Chara's shoulders ever tighter. Frisk simply wasn't allowed to keep their shirt on if they could help it -- Chara loved watching their cute little belly heave and clench way too much to let that fly.

They'd bury their head into the crook of Chara's neck, cry and beg for their sweetheart, telling Chara 'they're so beautiful', sobbing compliments, telling them how much they loved them, 'even if they don't usually say it', and almost always with tears flowing down their cheeks -- they were very sensitive behind closed doors. It was so sweet, and it was among a list of things Frisk does that betray their true self, things that make up for all the bullshit they put Chara through.

That they could get Frisk to feel so good, say these things, all whilst fucking them senseless, and in Frisk's favorite position (theirs, too, now that they've tried it)? It made them feel so empowered... especially when Frisk couldn't pull out quickly enough. Even when they did, Chara would try to clamp down on them anyway, make it harder for them to pull out, and make coming inside their insanely tight lover that much more tempting. The increase in pressure always caused Frisk to moan throatily, and oftentimes caused them to bust a hot nut _all over_ their belly, assuming it didn't convince them to stay hilted inside their thirsty, hot, wet walls, and come inside them.

A small voice in the back of their head whispers doubts into their mind. (Chara loves them so much, and Frisk says they love them back, but... not that they don't believe them, but, if they truly love them as much as they say, why do they keep doing this? Why do they keep denying Chara their babies?) Chara dispels the doubts with logic: if they got knocked up, life would get so difficult, for them, and for Frisk. Chara might get into legal trouble, charged with pedophilia or some shit, and Frisk would literally _never_ forgive themself for that.

Even still, Chara wishes Frisk's willpower would falter more often, wishes Frisk would just _let_ their cock shoot hot wads of baby batter up into them and fill their womb like they _know_  it wants to. Their little dick's much bigger boner, throbbing eagerly inside, _pumping,_ and  _pumping_. ...uh. Anyway. Chara wishes Frisk'd let it do _that_ more often.

 _Damn,_ they're horny.

Something pulses thickly, bringing Chara back to reality. They're much hornier now than they were before they looked in the mirror, having started thinking about having Frisk's cock hilted within them... bobbing in and out of them while it's master groaned and whimpered... started thinking about Frisk screaming in pleasure as they begin to come... inside their cunt... on their belly... in their mouth... started thinking about Frisk's eyes lidded and full of lust, their tongue lolling out of their slackjawed mouth.

Thinking about Frisk's gorgeous sex face caused Chara to think about that time in the hospital they asked Frisk if they could jack them off, since they couldn't fuck in Chara's crippled condition, and, uh -- heh -- don't wanna _brag_ , but they had Frisk's cock between their fingers within mere minutes, _even though_ somebody could walk in on them at any second (and bear witness to Frisk, resting on Chara's lap, come dribbling down their red-hot boner and onto Chara's hand, which the latter was quick to lick clean, looking Frisk in the eye, smirking as they lapped up Frisk's love), get to see Frisk's legs going weak as they succumbed to orgasm. ...Chara rapidly shakes their head, trying to keep their thoughts from slipping again; that reminded them that Frisk was there with them to help them get through the change (since Dad and Toriel were still on their way when it was starting), during their recovery at the monster ER. That, in turn, reminded them that they were literally in the middle of said change.

For fuck's sake! Their goddamn brain _always_ does this. 'Starts making a billion fucking associations as soon as nothing's there to occupy them, like the _psycho_ they are. Luckily, their associations put their train of thought back on track (for _once_ ), before their body did. That means they have enough time to... admire the... finer details of their increasingly canine body.

Their eyes come back into focus, and stare at their partially transformed body, tall and imposing (and incredibly wet). They're becoming so beautiful. Their ears are at least six inches tall, pointed and regal, just like those of the Egyptian God of the Dead's. Deep, dark fur with highlights of gold covered a large percentage of their body, warming their freckled skin and sending heat to their loins. Their arms are looking so muscular and tight, and the quality of their abs has them aching. The dark fur underneath their skinny jeans, mashed against their legs, poked out at the bottom of their pant legs (which had become high-waters as of late), which was hot.

They grasp the hem of their jeans with a furred hand, pulling the waistband down and out so they can see inside. Fur also poked out the legholes and the hem of their soft, wet panties, tickling their still only partly furry belly, hiding just beneath the surface, promising their legs'd be nice and fluffy soon, when they inevitably burst free of these tight jeans, which was _really_ hot -- the gap between their thighs is already beginning to close, their pulse running wild through their legs' veins. They bought these pants for a reason.  
  
Their thighs throb more enthusiastically, putting even more effort into growing. Their jeans are getting tighter. Ooh, that's getting a _tad_ uncomfortable~. Sure would _suck_ if the tension got to be too much~... not!  
  
"Hhhhhyeah!," Chara rasps, their lengthy exhale turning into a quiet groan of urging as the thin material squeezes them more and more. They're into it; though it isn't actively pumping, their furred hand is still down their pants.

 _Rrriih!,_ comes a sound from the denim as either side rips open, showing their increasingly beefy legs more and more, as the thin, large oval holes being torn into the thighs continue to widen.  
  
"Yeah," they say again, more enthusiastically. The sounds of jeans ripping is on their favorite list of sounds, but only Frisk and themself know why. Their thighs are getting longer too, pushing outward in more than one sense, now. The muscles in their pelvis are growing, now, too, becoming thick and sturdy.

"Uhh~..." Their pants are getting so _tight_... mmm...

They begin to hear their skinny jeans' fabric ripping further, feel it opening up, spreading wider, tearing itself open to let their thunder thighs breath. They reach down with their free hand, shakily running their deadly fingers gently down their thigh, feeling the bare threads, and their soft, warm skin, now that it has access to the air. It feels so liberating to have their legs burst free of these tight, uncomfortable pants. But that was the whole point of wearing them. So they could experience this.  
  
"Hhh...!" Their left hand's getting crushed between their pelvis and their jeans, the pressure's so high. Their pussy's getting mashed by their own pants -- their poor, throbbing clit is pulsing like mad under the immense pressure.  
  
Chara winces as the pressure on their cunt reaches it's peak. Their button audibly pops off, and their pants fly open, relieving an enormous amount of pressure from their pelvis. The jeans threaten to start slipping down their legs any moment.  
  
"Yessss~" Chara moans loudly -- their face is molten, their freckles tinted a dark red with arousal, and their clit is freely pulsing against their underwear, already wanting desperately to come again. It wasn't the end, though. Their body always ended up being about ten feet tall -- they were only about eight and a half feet still. Getting a full view of their soaked underwear now that their thoroughly torn up jeans are sinking to the floor is pretty sexy, though. Their killer thighs are now thighs for a killer. The green color of the underwear accentuates their legs' dark fur nicely. Chara's furred arm, still lazily resting within their underwear, still inside their incredibly slick pussy, accentuates their legs  _very_ nicely. It's the fur, trailing down their arm and into their panties that's doing it for them -- they're not quite so turned on by their tiny, thin, bonyass _human_ hands.

"Ahh... arrh..." The tightness starts to build up again as Chara keeps getting taller, and taller, bulkier, and bulkier. "Hahh... hrff..." Their hand down their pants begins moving slowly again; it feels like growing pains, except less of a bitch. Their fur covers nearly all of their body now, they're positive. They can feel it. Energy courses through the air, filling them with a warm, fuzzy feeling. They can feel...

"Uh! U-Uhn!?" They... th-they can feel it.  
  
"Ahhn~!

"...Oh, yeah, baby!" Chara turns their body around, and leans their head back to look at the mirror -- their toned ass is now sporting a small bulge at the small of their back. They remove their come-covered finger from their cunt and bring it up to their mouth, smiling salaciously as their reflection licks the fur clean from over it's shoulder; they don't even need to masturbate for this part.  
  
They step away from the mirror, and slowly migrate to the floor, getting on hands and knees, their chest heaving, forcing out hot wafts of steam from their lightly dribbling mouth. Their jeans are daintily falling down as they walk, coming to rest around their ankles, fully exposing their seafoam green panties, still at work hiding their furry crotch from the world. They shimmy their feet out of the jeans -- that brings their enormous, canine body's clothing down to torn-up socks and the girly underwear in question (they personally hate these things, but they aren't elastic, which is their only saving grace). "Mmm." They stretch, flexing their furry, incredibly long arms and legs, pointing them outward as the bulge grows in a little more.

Chara flips the hair out of their face, turning their head back to look at the mirror again. Their feet are really big and doggish, but maintain a mostly human shape -- their socks only reach halfway down their bent feet, showing them just how much they've grown. It's so sexy.

They smile at the reflection; their plump, full butt is finally joining the rest of their lower body, they realize, spotting little hairs cropping up all along their ass cheeks and beginning to grow. Man, they can see why Frisk loves squeezing their bum, now, they think, looking into the mirror -- it looks so tight, yet so squishable.

"Hrrnk! Hah?" They feel a sudden tugging at the small of their back, startling them out of their trance. Their reflection's eyes change focus -- the little bump in their underwear pushes out another small ways. Chara's head dips down suddenly, their hair falling back over their head as they groan. They only get to worry their lower lip for a bit before their mouth falls open again. The little bump is pushing so hard, determined to bend Chara's body to it's will. Mmm, God, if all of it's demands are this hot, they'll let the jackal have whatever it wants!  
  
"Ohh... ohh, _ohhh_...!" It's getting bigger. Fur's beginning to sprout out of the bulge as it stretches out of them, a veritable boner pressing against their underwear's rear. Chara's eyes squeeze shut, but then they let their face relax. They lift their head again; they're determined to watch their tail grow. It's so hard to keep their head up, though -- they just wanna collapse on the floor and jack off 'til they start firing blanks.  
  
"Ahh, _hah_ , haahhh!" Their tail gains enough nerve endings and muscle to be able to move now. Chara wiggles it with ease, and a lustful glint flashes across their crimson eyes -- the bright red orbs match their red-hot face, currently creased in a look of extreme arousal that could be mistaken for intense worry. They see their tail begin to pull the underwear alongside it as it grows, and their panties begin to dampen anew -- thank God, their tail didn't slip out like they thought it would. That means their green undergarments will serve their purpose, after all.

Their mouth, hanging slackjawed currently, works up into an open-mouthed smile; Chara can feel the appendage begin to put the stress on the panties. They gaze into the mirror again -- they can start to make out the shape of their vulva beneath the soft teal garment as the fabric starts to sloowwly slip between their folds, collapsing inward and pulling up into their aching cunt, filling them up with cool, sticky silk.  
  
"Yeh, yes! Yes! _Please!_ ," Chara whines, pressing their tits into the floor as the fabric pulls, and squeezes, as their spine groans, and warps, as their tail gets longer, and bigger. They don't know why they're begging or to whom, but they don't give a fuck. They're too busy burying their face in the carpet, scrunching the shaggy material up between their hands. Their clit is throbbing so fast!  
  
"Ahh, _ahh_...!" The tail is really pushing now. It's causing the front end of the panties to press really forcefully into their labia, pushing down on their clit. They lift their butt up in the air, vainly hoping for release. Getting so close; just a little more, please!  
  
"Oh, Goddd~!" Chara wails, feeling the sharp, cutting edge of fabric, the pressure of their tail, pushing harder and harder, two opposite, equal sources, bottomless wells, overflowing, flooding their senses, drowning them in fathomless ecstasy. Their belly is going like a bellows, in and out, huge, deep breaths wracking their frame -- they're only barely resisting the urge to just shove something up into them, something, anything to soothe their aching clit, fulfill their boiling, starving pussy. Their tail is vibrating, the pressure is building, it's getting close to breaking through, yes...!  
  
Chara's voice rises into a throat-destroying scream as their tail makes a huge, brain-frying jump, letting off a rapid series of snapping sounds akin to popping all of your back at once, bursting out of them, causing their underwear to pull back _so far_ into their cunt, press _so hard_ into their clit...! Their tail keeps going, and pulling~, quickly getting long enough to the point where the panties can't take much more, getting longer than they can withstand. Chara's minge is practically crushing in on itself, they feel like they'll get cut clean through by the fabric, it's so deep! They dig their claws into the rug, ignoring their nose beginning to tug at their face. Their p-pussy! It _hurts_! Keep going! They wanna  _come!_ They want it all, they want to come, they want their tail, they want Frisk!

They push their paws into their increasingly hairy, red-hot cheeks, screaming in pleasure, feeling the fabric _obliterating_ them! God, God, let them come, please~!

"Oh, fuck fuck _fuck fuck~!"_  They dig their forehead into the floor, soaking it with sweat. Pulling so hard! _God,_  hurts so _good,_  need more, _more,_ give it to them, _please,_ please give them _more!_

Suddenly, there's an audible _snap,_ and the soaked panties' tarnished fabric slips f-free from their cunt, scraping their walls, releasing the pressure, falling loosely to the floor, letting their pussy  _breathe,_  letting their tail free, free to _move!_ The panties fall to the carpet, and they can _see_ it, they've been torn open, there's a _clean tear_ right through the  _ass,_  oh, God, _ohh_...! They're coming, they're _coming_!  
  
" _Ohhh,_  fffuckk  _meeeee_ ~!" The rest of the tail's fur blooms in one agonizingly, beautifully smooth motion, and as Chara wails in overwhelming ecstasy, their plump, freckled face lets off a 'crckk' and quickly pops and snaps outward, their jaw becoming long and angular, their face quickly being coated in a thin layer of black and gold.  
  
Their face and muzzle lands on it's side, and they push the side of their head into the rug. Their eyes go out of focus, and their long, thin tongue lolls out of their mouth as a flash flood of come erupts from their cunt.

" _Aauuhhhh_ ~!!" They grip the rug with both hands and feet. They feel absolutely incandescent. It's rushing out of them in waves, spurts of their sweetest juices, rocketing onto the carpet, making their pussy clench over and over. They swallow, and their tongue goes back in their mouth.  
  
"Hah... hahh!..." Chara squeezes their eyes shut, their voice wavering as an orgasm straight outta Valhalla explodes from them.

"OhHhhh, fffUck!" They had put their forearms over their muzzle, feeling absolutely marvelous, clenching... clenching... and then they _squeeezed_ , pushing out one last, large shot of slick -- their body shivers with ecstasy, and they bask in the afterglow, the brightness of which would rival the sun.  
  
They spend the next moment catching their breath, thinking, and occasionally groaning as drops of come drip down their furry crotch and glob over their clit. Footsteps approaching their room are steadily growing louder in their ears -- thank God they were able to finish in time.

They're so glad they spent the extra money on those shitty clothes. This was better than any TF they could ever read... of course, in the future, they'd only set up moments like this for special occasions, like a brand new Wario Land finally being announced or something.

They shakily climb to prop themself up on their elbow, and look in the mirror. They're so happy to see the Jackal again. They wanna go out for a night on the town... maybe go roof jumping like the TMNT, they think with a smirk.

The smirk turns to a sneer when they inevitably remember why they got admitted to the aforementioned hospital.  
  
"Chara, it's time for din-- oh. What have we _here_?" Frisk leans on the doorway, staring down at Chara's sweaty, post-coital mess of a body. "Taking advantage of the change to live out your sick fantasies? Shameful." They smile, condescendingly. The Jackal flips them off, and climbs to their feet.  
  
Chara looks down at Frisk, then grabs them in both hands, picking them up, and shuts the door with their foot. They missed Frisk. They're just gonna pick 'em up for a quick smooch real quick.

Frisk starts squirming, yelping as soon as they leave the ground. The other shoe finally dropped. They've finally broken the camel's back. Seems like even they are finally sick of Frisk's shit. Frisk knows that they love being a hugeass furry, why did they have to ruin everything for themself?

Frisk looks panicked. Fear and helplessness, with a glint of betrayal (and a dash of traumatic flashbacks) pass over their eyes as they look up into Chara's.  
  
"B-Baby, I was just joking!" All the horrible things they've said have caught up with them; goddammit, why can't they stop being such an asshole?

Chara immediately frowns -- a few years ago, they'd learned that Frisk's attitude often led to being beat up when they were little (not surprising). Of course, this attitude of theirs came about because they already were being beaten for something out of their control (mildly surprising), and as it turns out, they stumbled upon a glimpse of it during a time of high stress for the monsters.

It was when they first emerged from the cave, how they had to fight with the law in order for Chara to stay with their dad. While in a waiting room, of sorts, Frisk had said something that hurt the 13-yr old Chara's feelings, _badly_ , hitting (quite frankly) way too close to home for Chara's heart to, y'know... not break into a million pieces. However, something caught their attention that made them realize that sometimes, the never-ending barrage of bullshit they got pelted with didn't just stem from Frisk being an asshole.

Frisk visibly tried to resist blurting out whatever comment they had on their tongue, and for once, their savage comments sounded like they were being torn from them, rather than being delivered with the usual snarky tone, and it gave Chara heartache -- Chara realized that sometimes, Frisk didn't actually  _want_ to hurt Chara's feelings, that they didn't want their body to say that. However, unfortunately, even after multiple years (and a goddamn resurrection), they still hadn't quite learned how to control their overpowering urge to think out loud (a habit Chara assumes is similar to how they'll subconsciously babble to themself when they remember something cringy), and their sanity paid the price for it.

"Don't h-hurt me!" They're trying to pull their knees up to their chest now, shielding their face. They're still so young and vulnerable.  
  
Chara's hands disconnect from Frisk's waist, instead reaching around to hug them, and bring them in for a kiss.  
  
"Mmm...!" Frisk whines, sighing in relief and contentment -- man~, the little bits of Chara's come that were on their tongue must taste pretty good~ if they're making noises like _that_ , heh heh heh. Or perhaps they're just relieved. Either way, they're adorable.

"I _won't_ hurt you, Frisk," Chara says, backing out of the kiss and staring them down. "Like, ever. ...Remember that," they add, softly.  
  
"Now then, uh. Let me get some clothes on, then I'll join you," Chara coos, holding them, keeping one arm under the crook of Frisk's knees to hold them up. "Maybe, if you're nice to me, you might find that my undergarments will be to your liking when you get to see them." Frisk nods vehemently, and Chara's other arm, currently holding their back, begins to stray towards their bum. "If you're _really_ good, I might wear none at all~." Chara smiles as a tent in Frisk's trousers begins to rise.

"That's hot." Frisk looks up at their canine courtship companion with a blank look on their face. They're glad Chara isn't mad. They really like Chara. ...a lot. Frisk has kind of fallen to despair as Chara's time with them slowly comes to an end. They've started getting more and more depressed with each passing day, and knowing Chara's 18th birthday is written up on the calendar is just a cruel reminder that they'll have to stop putting out for Chara in less than a week -- they're extremely glad that Chara's up for intercourse tonight.  
  
"Hmm, hmm, hmm," they chuckle, looking where Frisk's boner rages against their slacks. "Call _me_ shameful, huh." They were promising some fun was to be had, and it definitely would be fun for them, because hot damn, their puss is probably their favorite organ to keep well-oiled. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a werewolf fetish, you little gremlin," they murmur, bending their knees to set Frisk down -- the aforementioned human looks over their shoulder to keep an eye on the ground as their feet steadily approach it. Chara returns to full height, and is reminded of something. The kid is something like, five and a half feet shorter than them. No wonder they were so scared.  
  
Chara pulls on a pair of large boxers, then grabs their Ancient Egypt cosplay kit that Undyne loaned them from under the bed. They open it up, and pull out something similar to the garb Anubis is often seen wearing in a lot of old Hieroglyphs (thank Christ their tits are even littler now, relative to their size). They can see their crimson eyes, their dark, pointed ears and muzzle in the necklace's reflection. Pretending to be the harbinger of death is pretty fun.  
  
Frisk leaves, not making eye contact -- that was too close, they almost lost them. They hope their relationship doesn't become visibly pining after each other, wishing they could still run their hands up and down their partner, could still stick their dick inside of Chara without the older human getting in trouble. Make a cruel joke of their Jackal lover though they do, Frisk hopes Chara will always be their sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Chara drew up their experience and received many accolades from the Werewolf transformation comic community, usually for the high quality artwork or the obvious pleasure that the "girl" was getting from it. They didn't quite realize that Chara's muse was not only a real person, and a real were-animal, but also a were-animal fetishist. They had a quiet lawl.
> 
> Jesus Christ I can't stop writing mediocre erotica halp
> 
> (Loljk.)
> 
> Leave a goddamn comment, so you aren't just a faceless number.
> 
> PS: The reason why their ruminations last for so long each time is actually because of how many different thoughts we with ADD can blow through in just a few short seconds.
> 
> \--- Deleted Scene: Backstory ---
> 
> It was, quite frankly, absolutely the most disrespectful thing they've ever done, but it led to everything good that ever happened to them. After the puny little self-conscious tween received the power, they'd felt much fuller, more content. The full moon had just passed the night before, which was annoying, but when the time finally came, they got thrown for a loop. Their scrawny ass was fucking terrified -- they'd never had that much muscle, never been so tall, so hairy, so beautiful. They were found like that: a giant, canine creature, standing among shreds of clothing where the caretaker knew Chara's favorite spot to think was. The God of the Dead, walking among the living, had supposedly devoured the child, that they suddenly cared about, now that they were supposedly dead. The Jackal stared down their nose at her, their bright red eyes full of disdain. The lady recognized the eyes as belonging to the ugly little bitch no one wanted, and fear suddenly changed to disgust. They got 'kicked out' of the orphanage by fearful employees, and wandered off into the forest, feeling freer than they had in, well, forever. They walked and walked, through the forest, up hills, up dirt and rocks, and into a cave. They fell down a hole, and met their father. They went to his home -- their home, now. Soon, though, when in their (very own) bedroom, they changed back into their small, weak form, and they silently wept, because they were still tired and loopy as fuck. They hated their humanity, really. Though they'd never known 'cruelty,' per se, their whole life they'd been neglected, ignored by potential adopters because of their wide, red eyes and bony structure. Asgore found them there, naked and crying, and though he was incredibly scandalized, he was quick to comfort them, finding some clothes that fit them and inviting them into the dining room for tea. That's when they decided they were going to fulfill their chosen role, and free their fellow monsters.
> 
> (This scene was taken out only because it broke up the pacing too much.)


	2. Bonus: The Price of Receiving Math Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The endnotes blowjob, but extended. Takes place after "that shower we had a while back." 
> 
> Frisk struggles to learn Box Plots, and Chara wants to show the teen how much they'd missed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit history:  
> wordswordswords GOD I'M HORNY  
> And the next day:  
> I remember that being hotter and less pace-breaking, let's fix that.  
> *waits to edit until I'm horny again, clouding my judgement.*  
> 

"Pleeeease?"

"No! Go. Away! I'm busy trying to figure this fuckin' shit out, but I can't do that with you _standing_ there and breathing down my goddamn _neck_!" Chara starts backing away (and makes sure they stopped breathing on their neck), hearing the frustration in their voice, and once they reached the doorway, Frisk turned back around, looking down at their homework again.

Minutes passed, and all the while, Frisk kept running into walls, their internal manifesto for how this concept works and potentially could be solved repeatedly contradicting itself half the time, and confusing and frustrating them for the rest of it. Every piece of evidence toward one set method could be strung together, and they could spend a good while working up a streak for making sense of something, only for a single bit of contrasting information on the next problem to completely and utterly expose all the holes.

They eventually sighed, their weary mind making it harder to string coherent, _focused_ thoughts together. With their thought train becoming distracted enough by their efforts to think in an actual language rather than what would probably look something like frayed wiring, their brain loses hold of their mouth, and they begin to babble. "I just can't do it, I can't, I can't, I'm not gonna make it. Disappointing. Worthless, _worthless_ ," they rambled, shaking their head, their voice getting slightly hysterical. Chara's brow was furrowing, growing increasingly concerned from where they stood just outside their room. They didn't have anything more important to do, and they had this feeling that they couldn't shake, so they didn't end up leaving completely-- they could feel their heart prepping to ache, like a jaguar about to pounce. They don't want Frisk to freak out, but they had the _worst_ feeling, they just couldn't bring themself to leave-- they felt in their gut, like the poor little guy was at the end of their rope.

Chara heard them hiccup once (yuuup, yup yup yup, theyyyy _knew_ it) and immediately was triggered into going back over.

"Hey hey hey hey," they repeated over Frisk's hiccuping, quickly striding over and crouching to eye level with them. "Shh, shh, quiet down, boi," they soothe. "No way, baby."

Frisk was startled when they heard their voice rushing back. "You were still here?!" They rub at their eyes, looking up only to meet that annoyingly sympathetic, steely gaze of theirs.

"Yeah, babe. You know I'm-- _always there for you_. Kek. But, anyway." Their expression loses its flippant aura, going soft again. "You ain't worthless. You're really smart, man. Like, I've seen your work, and it's some top tier shit. Um, and, I've watched you somehow explain really boring things in a way that _doesn't_ bore me, uh which is a feat in itself... for example."

They sigh, the sound bleeding into the follow-up choice of words. "Um... sorry, that was a shitty pep talk, I kinda just didn't have time to prepare anything. ...I just wanted to make you feel better." They wish fervently that Frisk would stop being so hard on themself. They at the very least don't despise themself, but it makes them sad that Frisk feels this way and they can't do much to help, so they try to be the best partner they can be-- if they won't support Frisk (and God knows they do with their entire spirit-- their heart beats for them for fuck's sake), who will?

"That's just cause you wanna fuck me," they gripe with annoyance. Their eyes briefly look over at them-- possibly to judge for a reaction-- before gazing down at their feet again. Chara took their right hand, close to being the size of their own. "'m not at your beck and call, y'know. ...I've got my own shit to deal with." They pull their hand free with a half-hearted yank. The fact that the gesture felt so, so  _romantic_ , and good and pure, it makes their heart melt and they hate it. The fact that it felt so  _honest_  just ruffles their feathers. They _want_ to convince themself that Chara's just using them for sex, if only to justify their behavior, but...

"Hey, man," they said, softly (stamping out the outrage they were just feeling -- they're feeling bad, they're younger than you, they don't mean it, take it easy, easy). "I _know_ you're upset, but don't take it out on me. Don't try to make it look like I'm just a horny slut. ...Trust me baby, I come to your body more than anything else, but _believe_ me when I say you're so much more to me than just a cute face an' a big dick." They bring their hand up below Frisk's, intertwining them.

"Leave me alone," the younger says, their eyes stinging as they gaze down to their lap. Chara hums in defiance.

"Mm." They fold their fingers together with Frisk's, folding their thumb over top of the younger hand... smoothing it over affectionately-- their eyes catch their friend's tightening grip on the pencil in their peripheral vision. "Tell you what... _I've_ got some math for ya. Lemme see, let's count how many things you are that I like."

"You're smart." They hold up a finger. "That's one. You're funny." Another finger; they raise their eyebrows for emphasis. "That's two. You're nice. You're loving. You're interesting. That's three, four, five. You're cool. That's six." They look at their hands, then hold them up. "More than I can count on one hand. With just that much. And there's more where that came from, too."

"I actually kind of look up to you, y'know..." Chara can't meet their eyes, their pride won't allow it. "Even though you're mean to me and are like super fast to alleviate your anger with your fists, you're _genuinely_ one of the most caring dudes I've met.

"You got me that mirror, and the-- that little note you wrote... it was so cute." Chara smiles with a wistful air coloring their expression, lifting their head to gaze lovingly at their friend. "I loved it. It was so sweet, and it was one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me.

"...Thank you." They bring Frisk's hand up to their lips, kissing it.

Frisk wasn't mad anymore. Now, Chara had burned through all their rage like it was a sheet of that one kind of "wow it even feels cheap" yellow office paper Chara hates, and made them feel so special. Frisk didn't know for sure if their best friend loved them anywhere near as much as _they_ loved _them_ , hell, didn't even think that it was possible, but Chara definitely was trying to make them feel that way. They weren't angry anymore-- all that was left was fear. Fear of running out of time, fear of letting Mom and Dad down, and now, they felt a fear of proving Chara wrong. Already they felt it growing, like Chara's body when they would fuck during the full moon-- this big, furry, monstrous thing, gnawing at their soul. They had so little hope of finishing their work.

"Chara?" They swallow. They'd have to admit that they were a failure, but it'd spare them some pain. Don't wanna let anyone down, but they know it was going to happen eventually, so they may as well get it over with. Their stomach knots-- here goes.

"What," they say, passive. Frisk's hand begins shaking between Chara's fingers, and they look up. Frisk is looking at them, dread filling the umbra of their irises.

"The test is due in _three days_ and I don't even know what half the shit even is--!" Their voice wobbles their sentence every time they emphasize. They reach up to wipe their eyes, and Chara instinctively frowns. "I don't think I'm gonna make it in time." Frisk felt the tears about to slip out -- they know Chara's gonna be so disappointed, they're gonna insult them, call them lazy (like they deserve for getting nothing done, but it's not their fault!). There's a lump in their throat. "I haven't finished a single assignment!" They sniff, their lip wobbling, and the first drops streak down their face. "I _lied_ to you, I'm sorry--!" Their eyes scrunched up even beyond their usual squint as their apology sounded.

"Oh, no, _baby_ ," Chara says, spreading their arms and leaning closer. Frisk instinctively reaches out to them, looking for comfort, and Chara's only too happy to oblige-- Chara couldn't even bother to be mad at them for lying on Hangouts (really the only venue they could've gotten away with it on) about being caught up. Most people seem to assume they hate crying babies and kids and stuff, because they make it seem that way, but the real reason it aggravates them is because their heart screams upon hearing it, but they know they can't do anything without consequences and/or scrutiny because 1) it's not their kid and 2) because most people get the impression that they're a man. Of course, when it comes to kids that they can help feel better, that's when their flippant disposition towards anything heavy gives way to their better nature. They can't _stand_ it when people are sad, let alone crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," they repeat, quietly whining into Chara's sweater. The one time they get away with a lie without accidentally ruining it in God knows how long, and it blew up in their face, again. They _deserve_ it, they're such scum, terrible lying _idiot_ , this is why she's not here, you _asshole_ , you stupid, _stupid_   _idiot!_

"It's alright, it's alright, it's okay, Frisk baby, I'm here, I'm not gonna let you go, you're safe..." Chara strokes their hair with one hand, holding them tight with the other, soothing them with similar comforting phrases until the sobbing dies down-- they must be really tired. "I'm not mad, baby." They pull back-- the fact that Frisk just tried to hold on tighter initially was duly noted-- and cup their red-hot cheek.

 _Sniff._ "You're not?" Frisk's eyes are still glistening.

"If you needed help, you should've just _asked_." They begin looking hesitant and bashful, their eyes falling to the floor.

"But you've got work, too," Frisk murmured. Awww, how sweet, they didn't want to give Chara more work-- _God_ they love that about them.

 _'Heh. Guess they do have a heart after all,_ ' they think. Not gonna say that out loud, though. It'd be a bit tactless. And it'd hurt their feelings, probably, as vulnerable as they are right now.

"That's really sweet, but, you're being considerate against your own benefit, man." They lean further back, closing in on their original position, and inject a little humor into their voice, now that the situation was under control, the ball in their court. "I already _know_ how to fuckin' draw, I reckon I can take a _little_ break." Their smile doesn't catch. ...okay, moving on, straight to step 2. They look at the paper and textbook on the desk, having to wonder just how Frisk got away with it _this far_ into the week when their mother is literally the principal of their school.

"So, what are you stuck on." They look over their little sheet of notes briefly before continuing -- it's all just a bunch of gobbledygook, or at least it will be until Frisk gives them some context. Letters, symbols, and  ~~whatever the hell you call the multiplication symbol~~ _signs_ abound (uh-oh, _that_ little slip-up doesn't bode well); arithmetic sequences and the ever-helpful PEMDAS are the first things that come to mind when they think of Algebra. "I'll help you with it, and it'll be our own little secret. I won't tell Dad, or your mom, it'll die with us and for all they know you're a straight-A on-timer. Okay?" Chara squeezes their hand a half-second later, thinking to reassure them -- it almost physically hurt to hear them sound so hopeless.

"Box Plots. ...Is what it is." Frisk actually squeezes back this time, and it makes them feel butterflies in their tummy. They hope they aren't blushing, that would be _really_  fuckin' lame if Frisk could see that _that_ was all it took.

"Oh ho?" That peaks their interest. They look around to face the worksheet, leaning over the desk. They take on one knee and lean on their elbow when they remember their 6'2 stature. _Might as well get comfy if I'm gonna be here a while._

"Oh, _fuck._  Not _this_ shit again." Wow, two seconds in and we're off to a great start. They recognize that stuff over there in the textbook-- this was the shit that finally made them straighten out and give a damn about taking notes. They look for a pencil. Frisk's left hand is holding a pencil, but they note their hand's rigidity. They'll have to find some way to help Frisk untangle their nerves.

Chara takes the pencil easily, pausing to gaze at the now empty left-handed grip before looking at what's actually on the worksheet. "Ohh, dear... Deary dear me..." _They_ can't focus for shit either, this stuff is  _boring,_ and the Adderall's done fucked off by now.

Ugggghh, it was way too late for math. For either of them, they thought, Frisk's glistening, teary eyes flashing across their mind. 

They have an idea. It's kinda late. Dad's already going to be asleep by now (fuckin' old maaan).

It's dark. They're alone. Normally Frisk would be coming down their back right about now.

They needed Frisk to relax-- they were tired, and getting way too worked up. (Okay, so they're being a little selfish, but if it made Frisk feel better, fuck you.)

"Frisk, baby..." they begin, smoothly, wrapping their pale fingers around their friend's stiff digits gently. "Are you still scared? Like, on edge, and upset?"

"No..." Chara rolls their eyes; wow, that was literally the opposite of convincing.

"Frisk, I can tell just by hearing your voice that you're lying." Only this time it was because the rest of their body clued them in beforehand.

"Mm-hmm..." Chara's expression becomes so much more sympathetic after hearing their quiet, raspy hum-- not that they could see it. Poor thing...

"Well... um, I think." They put the pencil down, rest their head in the palm of their hand, propping up on one elbow, and turn to face them. "It's really too late for me _or_ you to work on this right now, I think, cuz, uh. It's complicated stuff, and, uh." They blink several times when moving their eyes around reveals how tired they are. "Well, I mean, not _really_ , but. I'm not awake enough to be able to do this shit right now." _That is_ not _true, Squidward,_  they quote to themself. Well, it was partly true-- they were plenty awake... just not for box plots.

"Uh... anyway..." Their fingers start unwinding from their place of rest, dragging back up Frisk's hand until they're pushing their sleeve up their arm. They have their warm, red-brown forearm between their frigid digits, thawing them with Frisk's hot blood. The contrast between their two temperatures is almost as much as the contrast in skin tone.

"Frisk..." They run their thumb over their arm. Chara feels so, so so lucky. They have a friend. They have someone who understands them, who cares about them. They were so glad their feelings were requited, so glad that they finally had someone to hold tight, to give their undying loyalty to. Someone to please with their meagre assets, to conquer with their body, but like, whenever Chara wanted to, as well as when they do.

"...feel free, to... say no if you don't want to, but..." Perhaps their human body's fuckin' Nuva transformation was like, a reward, or something, for one or both of them, for Chara finding love-- Frisk for loving them, Chara for earning it, you know? Whatever, that's dumb, anyways-- best example of this: Chara could flex their bicep. Naturally Frisk would wanna feel how taut it was. Then they'd groan, pushing into it with their little hands, because perceived strength is a shared fetish of theirs. And then _that_ would make _Chara_ groan. (...usually leading to Frisk getting a boner, Chara moaning at how hard they were, coming to an unspoken mutual agreement with their lover, panting as they rapidly undid their belt, pulling their shirt off and dropping their boxers while Frisk pulled down their shorts and briefs to let their cock out, and pushed Frisk onto their back for a nice quickie, moaning with relief as they began hard-fucking them. But whatever. _Cough_.)

"I kindaaa, wanna..." They trail off, their eyes staring off into space. They lick their lips. Thinking about what's hiding in Frisk's little shorts... just waiting to be stroked, to grow, get so big 'n thick, and come... all over them, all in them, on their face, in their mouth, down their back, up their belly, in their pussy (godtheywish), on their ass, _in_ their ass, God it's too much to think about, they feel their heartbeat beginning to thud in their breasts from how hard their nips were starting to get (yeesh, they kind of _are_ a horny slut).

And _that_ feeling, thinking about how their naked torso might look from someone else's perspective makes them wet-- their mind still hasn't fully accepted that this healthy (they didn't even know their chest _could_ have freckles), lithe gymnast body with the cute little cheeks and bright hopeful eyes actually does belong to them-- it was the kind of body they liked to see turning into a large furry monster (i.e. looks like a normalfag on the surface but is actually super tight and sexy), getting so big and soft, so fluffy and sexy and strong ( _able to keep people safe_ )... and thinking about _transforming_ , right here and now, makes their clit start to stiffen. They wanna groan, looking out between the curtains, just imagining their fingernails and toenails suddenly starting to _sharpen_ , like 'heyyyy  _surprise_ bitch, look out the window!' They're getting so hot (maybe the ears would change first)-- their face is probably flushing right now, they think, rubbing Frisk's arm again. They'd take their shirt off, but they don't want to show their hand _just_ yet.

Frisk could only see the back of their head, their lamp the only thing illuminating them-- it was well into October by now, and the light faded faster than it would back when they got too lonely to abstain anymore-- however, the way they trailed off coupled with how they're holding their arm was just too cute.

They sigh internally-- Frisk is right about them needing to fuck so much, but Frisk is just-- so grand. A purebred Seminole brought through a time warp, a living time capsule. If Chara were around at the time Frisk was originally alive, they wouldn't know how to deal with so many Injuns in one place. Surrounded by sooo much sexy, so many fit natives, so handsome, and warrior-ish. Like, they can easily imagine some strong-ass man punching alligators 'n shit. They're probably just becoming biased, cause of their partner, though. ...Their voice, their eyes, so beautiful. Their lips, their hands, so talented and delicate. (...On second thought? Yeah they are just biased, they don't give a fuck about humans, what are they talking about?)

Chara looks over their shoulder suddenly, and Frisk could see in the dim light that their eyebrows are creased.

"I wanna help you." Oh, no, that's a really sexy face. Frisk looks in the direction of Asgore's room anxiously. "Please," they beg, their brows creasing further.

"Lemme suck your cock, Frisky," Chara whispered, successfully distracting Frisk enough to look at them. They internally shake hands with themself, watching how Frisk's eyes instantly change the emotion being conveyed. "You need to calm down. We're both too tired to do this right now, and you're much too wound up. You need to relax..." Chara ran a hand along Frisk's chubby cheek, soothing them. "Let me take care of you..."

"Hhhhh. Fiiine." They get out of the chair.  
  
Chara then got on their knees, rapidly shuffling under Frisk's desk and holing up under it. Once Frisk took a seat, and scooted it inward, they unbuttoned their shorts, pulling them down to a little bit below their knees. Chara grinned at Frisk's dick, mostly soft in their underpants, but quickly hardening (for them!). "Oh ho~, you're getting so _big_ for me," Chara chuckled lustfully, an excited smile forming as they watched the bulge in Frisk's briefs get bigger and thicker-- it was enchanting, in that the process was utterly foreign and fascinating to them (it was growing so _fast,_  they were startin' to wanna  _fuck_ , fuck _them_ ), and that they were so close to getting to stuff their gob and _slob_ on that knob-- it was sooo sexy to watch. Chara briefly looked at it, then Frisk's indifferent expression (nice try, hardcock mcquack) leaning in, and started pulling down their underwear, letting them spring out.

"Oh my God, Frisk, _baby_..." Frisk's tip was already starting to peek out, they were growing so quickly. "That reminder I gave myself about the things I like about you..." _dude throw in some sexy talk quick_ "in light of that, you look even _cuter_." _Nice._

Frisk's body, and personality too, in a way, is similar to that of Diavolo, in that it's a bit dual. Sometimes, it was the body of a little runt that'll falcon punch whichever part of you's closest, and won't let you get any affection from them of any kind, only breaking character if they act  _too_  cold. But then, they lift the sweater over their head, and oh hooo boy, Chara's goddamn head over heels for them. ...They've started to get a little muscle themself, having just gotten a growth spurt, and their weiner's been receiving big dick energy ever since (but since they're taken, it gets to be like their own little secret; swear to God every time they come back from Toriel's on Thursday it's like two or three centimeter bigger overall). It's  _great._

"Oh, Christ, man, I somehow managed to make myself even thirstier," they whined to themself, briefly thinking about sticking a hand down their pants. Chara puckered their lips, nearly moaning just from their mouth closing around the head, and then slowly imbibed their girth. They gently slid Frisk's weiner into their mouth, beginning to gently savor their partner's cock.

"Mmmph..." They loved the solidness it had. It was beginning to throb already, and they smiled around their mouthful of warm Frisk, laving them. It felt like it'd been ages since they last sucked Frisk off.

Frisk let out a quick gust of air, propping one arm on their desk and leaning on it. ' _They've gotten so good at this_ ,' the tired teen thought, noting how shaky their left hand had become against the paper.

"Mmm-- hah." Chara let Frisk fall from their mouth, pulling back to let it into their hand. Leveraging it with their first two fingers, they started kissing the tip, first on the right... the left...

"Kkh-- hmmf." Frisk wiped their forehead with their sleeve, their breathing... _even_ , yes... but shaky on the exhale, and once they realized it they knew that Chara's ability had indeed gotten more sensual. They felt the sweat slipping down their body, making their butt stick to the chair, and the dew forming on their hot body had to be coming from Chara's haggard, moist breaths. They were never gonna figure out what a box plot is even _before_ Chara started pestering them for a blowjob, and this wasn't helping. They're really sexy and hot, but they're just as good a tutor. It's so frustrating. "Char-- C- _Chara_. How am I supposed to focus," they whine, "when this feels so good?" Succumbing to Chara's reverence was never the plan, but hell if it wasn't difficult.

"Mm, hmml _laaahh._ " Chara cupped their cock with their tongue, licking all the way down, then shifted to their other thigh. They pushed it all back in, nearly choking when it brushed up on their uvula. They felt hot flashes fly from their head to their feet, lingering in their belly, their cunt, their nipples. With a groan, they repeated the task, taking it deeper, eventually gagging on the thickness of their boner. They could practically feel the semen filling it up from how much thicker the pulses were getting. "Baby, don't _worry_ about your math right now," they gasped, voice gravelly, and maneuvered their head to where their freckled cheek pressed on Frisk's little tummy. "Hunnh!" They made a banglet 'round the shaft with their lips and tongue, the girth warping their longing moan. "Huhh, j-just relaa-ax, forget about it for a while... _oh god..._ " It was getting really hard to resist the urge to masturbate.

"Hff, ff, ffuck," Frisk whispered, hugging them with their legs. Chara smiled around the child's needy cock, and that alone caused Frisk's eyes to open in surprise. Feeling their ~~sweetheart~~ ~~dearest~~ ~~beloved~~ _tutor_  smile as they suckled made them so happy-- Chara's enjoying it, Chara likes them-- it was causing an involuntary moan to bubble up from deep in their belly. "God, Chara, you're, you've, 've!" They moan again. "Gggettin' so good at this," they whimpered.

"You keep giving me reasons to," Chara replied breathily, nibbling and suckling here and there between words. Their pussy was hurting so bad, they wanted, needed to really drive them wild. "Your come is so tasty," kiss, "just like your cock." They quickly swallowed Frisk, a fresh shine coating their dick upon letting them go. "I always want more," they said, pushing back Frisk's foreskin all the way and swirling their tongue around their tip.

They know it's a blessing to have your best friend in your house for the greater part of the week, let alone your biggest crush--  _let alone_  let alone that Chara could just  _go in there_  and  _fuck_ , whenever they wanted with the  _cutest_  little brat in that entire high school. They love hanging out with them too, they're so cool. ...they should get them a COOL DUDE shirt like Sans has.

They wonder if any of Frisk's classmates knew that literally the shortest, smallest kid was the best lay, the smartest, sweetest little guy in that room at any given time, for any given room. Scratch that, don't want 'em to. They don't want competition coming to steal Frisk away from them-- especially because they know that if Frisk did leave it would be for someone who was in every way superior, although they _did_ really want to brag about how awesome they are, just in general. Keeping it a secret is waaay too sexy to give up, though.

"Ah! Aahh!" Frisk's eyes rolled back into their head, their tongue popping out of their mouth. Good, gooood, the sexy talk was working (they briefly wondered about making some asmr in the future for them). Time to take it up a notch.

"And," Chara swallowed, eagerly imbibing their pre. "You just keep getting bigger." They kissed the now-exposed bulb, briefly mouthing a third of the shaft. "My mouth may not _fit_ anymore soon," they mumble against the tip (very much knowing that this would never come to pass, but they'd gotten so much bigger since their first time Chara couldn't help but wonder). They closed their lips around the rim, and laved them, running a finger along the bottom of their lovely little dick.

"Ah-- a~ah!!" The pencil falls with a clack, and the little one suddenly was pulling at their long dark hair, propped up on their elbows so they wouldn't collapse on their work station. "Chara, uh, uh-- o-ohh..." They felt Chara's silky auburn bob swishing back and forth, framing Chara's little nose, their pillowy lips, their resonant voice, their freckled cheeks, brushing their pelvis every time the kid swallowed them up.

" _Hmmm_  it'd be a sad day..." Chara squished their thigh in their left hand, the paleness of their skin contrasting with their red-brown lover's. Frisk squirms, whining quietly -- they almost paused just to take in the adorable view. Time to incorporate that into their sexy talk for some more pre fuel. "You," they swallow, "'re so beautiful," they said in response, looking up at Frisk's euphoric expression. "You've got such a nice body for a human, too--" They huffed, taking it in and swallowing Frisk's pre once again.

They'll let you pick them up, they'll let you jackhammer their cock til you're bloated with their come (provided Frisk succeeds in the weekly mission. Chara always always asks -- and always frenches them to hell and back when they're sneaky enough -- to get some of Toriel's birth control), they'll hug you, and for any given location they'll kiss, suck, come, lap 'n lick clean. 

"So sexy... so sweet when you think no one can see... mmff..." They gave their dick a fresh coat, taking a second to suckle before continuing. "You're so nice to me when I need you. You never ditched me cuz I was a freak." Chara squeezes their thigh, suddenly scrunching their eyes closed tightly when they gag once again. Frisk shivered, a muffled groan going all wobbly, watching their body get like that, imagining the sexy little tummy clench just behind their baggy shirt that accompanied the sound.

"You-- ee, ee-you're not a freak," Frisk whined, their shaking hand finding its way into Chara's hair. "You're really cute, and--" Their voice goes tight, and they grasp Chara's hair. "So adorable an' seh, eh, 'exy!" Against their will, Frisk tacks on a quiet "I love you, I'm yours" when their compliments make Chara groan and resonate through their cock.

"You're the only human I've ever loved." Kiss. "I'll fuck you whenever you want." Lick. "Use me, my body, if you want." Lap.

They'll tell you such wonderful things, they'll make you feel sexy, they'll scream out your name and hold on so tight when you come around their dick. If you ask-- sometimes even if you don't-- they'll hug you before they leave for school, and sometimes they'll give you sweet little surprise hugs and kisses on the cheek when they think no one's watching, just to say 'I missed you.' ...Chara's starting to ache.

"Your dick is pretty rad, and I like hanging out with you a lot, I'm sure I won't mind." Frisk groans, trying to hold it in -- they've come to know the underlying meanings of some of Chara's phrases, and in this case it sends a bolt of pleasure through their chest. They throbbed then, quite thickly, thumping in Chara's mouth. The temporary size change made Chara even more excited about the future, and they closed their eyes tight, briefly, moaning around their mouthful. They were making such a mess, they were sure.

"I can't waaiit to have it in me again." Frisk groaned, drool starting to soak their sleeves from where they'd been covering their mouth. "Your smooth fuckin' cock in me, _burning_..." They know how to make Frisk go crazy (hell, it was even making them hornier). "Getting bigger every day..." They could feel the slick pooling inside their underwear pulse by pulse as it pumped out of their body now. "Stretching me _more_  and _more_  every time you come home..." Frisk was so solid in their mouth. They saw Frisk's eyes closing tighter, and tighter...

They pressed a hand to their sweatpants' crotch in reaction to the sight-- o~hh, they were soaking-- and they felt their pussy squeeze just from that little bit of heat. All of a sudden, their breath catches, and they hear "Oh, Godddd, it stings!" Frisk moaned loudly at Chara's tone of voice-- that was them? "Haa, ha-ah-ah ahhh... _God_ , these first nights, man, I always can't _wait_ , I want you to _fuck_ me buddy, I wanna fuck so bad!" Chara then started deep-throating as best they can, gagging but groaning as well-- God, their body's reactions, the convulsing, the gagging, the moaning, they can't help it but, it's so _hot_! it's turning _them_ on! "Mmm, m-mmm!" They want it inside now, they're gonna explode!

"Eu-uhh-- Chara, ah! I, I love fuckin you t-too! You're so horny, I love it," Frisk said between gasps.

"Keep going, baby, I-I'm almost there," Chara murmur-yelled lustfully in between thrusts of their head.

"Oh, o-oh! Haaa, I! I love how strong your body's gotten. Since the day we first started this, w-we, ah, ah, you've got taller, and your face got even cuter! A-ah-- your muscles got bigger, and, and-- oh God, your body, your _body_ \-- your butt got so~o big and squishy, and sexy, and, a-ah! Your pussy keeps getting tighter, all the time! It's soooo comfy, baby! A-an' when you come it feels so good!" Chara groaned joyfully, preening at all the compliments, and sucked them off all the more enthusiastically.

"Ah! A-ah ah! When, wh-en you come in my room at night, by the time you get in my bed I'm already horny! Ah, a- _aaah_ your pussy is so hot! I, I love you, Chara!" Frisk's cock was twitching, leaking more and more, remembering the familiar feeling of pulling Chara's pants down just before a late-night sesh.

_God, God! Wanna--! Fuck me Frisk, take me to bed already! Wanna fuck!_ Chara was thinking about it too, how big Frisk's dick would swell to as soon as they spotted Chara's erect clit and glistening thighs, how thick and fat and delicious they felt. God, if only they'd start transforming right now, ripping through all these annoying clothes and letting them fuck so much easier! They were so horny, they needed to come, right the fuck now!

"I wanna _tear_ my clothes off and ride you so _bad_. I'ma hug your cock so _tight_ you're gonna fuckin _explode,_ baby." They whine, looking up at Frisk, their body disappointed that it was feeling this way but was still so empty. "I want it! I'll, I'll rip my t-shirt if I have to! Come inside! Do it! Ple~ease!" The blood flushing their freckles bright red and their disheveled bangs falling over their eyes was sexy enough, but the last line coupled with seeing the pure, raw lust in their eyes when they met with Frisk's sealed it.

"I--! I! I'm gonna come!" Frisk felt the sperm about to rip through their cock, it was just too much. They're gonna flood Chara's belly.

"Oh, Godddd," Chara sobbed, tasting the first of Frisk's orgasm squeezing out into their mouth, and they pressed a hand to their cunt, feeling a burst of fluid suddenly come banging really hard on the door. "Come for me!" Chara hugged their butt, and with a long exhale, deepthroated Frisk once more, their nose suddenly touching Frisk's bare pelvis.

Frisk stifled a cry, as Chara's hand cupped and massaged their balls, coaxing them to just let it all out, and they came long and hard, latching onto their partner's head, scritching Chara's hair zealously. Chara whined blissfully when it happened, their face flushing harder than ever. As soon as Frisk's sweet, thick, delicious cream touched their tongue, they jizzed their pants, holding and rubbing their pussy through their sweats, and they lightly squeezed Frisk's testes, because 'it made them feel so good,' and Chara found their little moans and longing yells so adorable and cute.

"Mmm! Mmmngh!" They started to clench, and clench, it hurt so much, but now, as their cheeks puffed up with come, nearly choking them, they couldn't hold it. Their body released its venomous pleasure into their panties-- all the boxers were in the wash and fucking Frisk had asked them nicely to purchase another pair last time the small family went to the thrift store, since the first pair was justifiably destroyed. Frisk didn't ask for much, because Chara was sexy but also horny enough to be fine with doing things like this at any time, and they felt blessed for this fact. So, when they do ask Chara for things, they try to be considerate of them.

" _Mmm_... mm, 'lmm... 'lmm..." This thick, sweet, goop floods into their mouth. It burns their tongue, but tastes fantastic, and the throbbing sex pumping it into their body was pulsing thickly enough in their mouth to make their eyes roll back into their head-- they know that there is a stereotype for that, but Jesus Christ this sensation was so addicting.

_Gulp... gulp..._

"Ulmm... _mmm_..." Frisk fucking loved fruit, and Chara appreciated this very much. They felt Frisk finish-- God that was tasty-- and slowly pulled back, a bit of white dribbling from their mouth. They exhaled roughly, swallowing once more, drinking about half of their mouth's contents. 'Got ourselves John A. Supercum right here.

"Auhhh... you've got a problem..." Frisk looked down beneath the desk, at their very red, very _satisfied_ weiner, watched a very ruddy Chara (their mouth full, but smiling, to Frisk's pride) wiping their mouth, their thighs suspiciously close together.

"No." Chara swallowed a couple of times, audibly (Frisk almost rebounded from that fact alone), then looked up at their partner in a way that made the tyke's heart melt. "Hhhh... I've always been a fan of sausage." They found it in them to smirk, their eyebrow raising up into their sweaty bangs.

"Well... here's one _hog_ you can _ride_ any time." Oh, boy, an invitation disguised as a pun!

Chara snorted, and came out of hiding, taking their shirt off regardless of consequences. Frisk's cock flexed once more as the two's eyes met, the unspoken confirmation of Frisk's attraction, making Chara's arousal stutter. "Your boobies look really good. and hot." Chara chuckled. The latter's pussy had looong since become a plump cameltoe, sopping wet as they pulled their pants down. "Wow."

"Tomorrow, we'll deal with that homework. But for now..." Chara dropped their underwear, and Frisk's cock made a full recovery. Both of them were red, swollen, and actively leaking as Chara's panties hit their ankles. "I'm gonna help you feel better." They grabbed hold of it, and then sat on the little fat dick with unparalleled enthusiasm, groaning as they slooowly, carefully took them to the root.

"Aaaaah..." Chara let their head fall back and smiled up at the ceiling... and they started to bob, rising up and down with their muscular, naked legs, gliding up and down Frisk's cock, scratching their itch, pushing deeply inside their belly once more. Chara saw Frisk whimper, felt their dick thump inside them, and they felt their body's horny ass quickly respond, and started to bounce. "Ur-rr! When I'm through, you'll be beggin', ah, to come in me! Ah..." They pinched their nipple, looking with one eye down at their lover.

"Hhh, hhhwe'll see about that." Frisk squished their butt with one hand, holding their waist with the other. "God you're so hot--!" They whined, rubbed up and down, running their thumb over their stomach. The compliment made the Jackal's sternum ache briefly.

"O-oh!" They squeezed Frisk's shoulder, letting their head drop. The days that Frisk was home for are their favorite days of the week, and they were going to savor them.

Even if they had to help them work on math tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Friskyyy, you know we haven't put it in my booty _bum_ bum bottom for _quiiite_ a while now..."  
>  "Mm."  
> "....you did want me to teach you how to do Chris-Chan, right," they whisper, remembering that swell of pride they felt when Frisk revealed they envied Chara's talent for doing voices. One perk of having a slightly more masculine voice, to be sure.  
> "Mm-hmm..."  
> "..."  
> They lay back down, then cuddle their naked chest up to Frisk's left arm, where it lay face down.  
> "Good night, baby."  
> They kiss Frisk's cheek -- they look like a baby when they're sleepy.  
> "Mm-hmm."  
> Chara grins, leaning into them. They could tell Frisk was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this mess of an IP defacing.  
> waugh


End file.
